Renesmee Goes to Hogwarts
by Chameleonare
Summary: Its Renesmee’s 11th birthday when she gets an unexpected visit from none other than Albus Dumbledore, what happens when Renesmee, Harry, Ron, and Hermione meet? Find out. sorry I know that was a really bad summary
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys this is my first fan fic so I hope I do okay. this takes place during sorcerer's stone and after breaking dawn. Oh an Jacob imprinted on Leah not Renesmee.**

**I do Not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter One

"Happy 11th birthday Renesmee" Mom and Dad (Bella and Edward) said in unison. "Thanks mamma thanks daddy." I replied "have Grandpa and  
Sue gotten here yet, oh and Uncle Jacob and Aunt Leah." I asked eagerly. I couldn't wait for everyone to get here. I couldn't wait to see what Aunt Ali (Alice) has done to the living room but she wouldn't let me downstairs until everyone was here. "Yes there all here, Seth and Sam's pack are here too." Dad told me. "So come on down" added Bella. I ran downstairs when I walked into the room everyone chorused "Happy Birthday!" We all ate lunch in the beautifully decorated living room. Aunt Ali had really outdone herself this year. "Okay Nessie open our present" she said once we were done with lunch as Uncle Jazz (Jasper) handed me a large box neatly wrapped with green and pink polka dotted paper and a huge pink bow and it had several holes in it. A little puzzled but very excited I tore of the wrapping paper, ignoring the pained look on Aunt Ali's face, and opened the box. She hates it when we tear the paper for some reason but I was just too curious. Inside the box there was some sort of pet carrier and then the smell hit me, It was a Cat! "Oh my gosh you guys got me a cat, thank you so much Aunt Ali and Uncle Jazz" I exclaimed excitedly. "Jazz picked her out" Alice informed me "but I'm going to take you shopping tomorrow to get her and you a few things." Uncle Jazz told me "I thought you'd be happy, you've only been hinting that you wanted one for the past 3 months" Then Aunt Rose interrupted him "Time for our present." From her and Uncle Emmet I got a beautiful blue dress with a silver necklace and bracelet. Then Mom and Dad handed me their present, a stack of books and DVD's that I wanted and an ipod with 1,000 of my favorite songs on it. That was going to be useful on the plane ride during spring break. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme are taking me to France for my birthday. Uncle Jake and Aunt Leah, and Seth gave me the three Sims 2 games I was missing and a new DVD player for my room (I broke the old one when I ran into it and it fell off the shelf.) Then from Sam and his pack I got an all you can eat ice cream ticket that lasted for a year at the Quillette ice cream shop. Grandpa Charlie and Sue got me a more durable soccer ball than the last one that Emmet and I broke and a home sewn quilt (Sue likes quilting.) Just as I was thanking them someone knocked on the door.

A slightly confused Grandpa Carlisle went to open the door. "Hello my name is Albus Dumbledore." The man at the door said with a British accent. "Is Renesmee Cullen here." He asked. "Yes she is, why don't you come in." Dumbledore came into the living room. "Renesmee this is for you" he said handing me a letter

Hogwarts School

_of_ Witchcraft _and_ Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Renesmee Carlie Cullen,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Hogwarts School

_of_ Witchcraft _and_ Wizardry

Uniform

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1), Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic, _Bathlida Bagshot

_Magical Theory, _Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_, Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_, Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_, by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_, by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 Telescope

1 Set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl, cat or toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"What" I asked confused. "I thought you would be confused that's why I came to talk to you and your family. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and you Renesmee are a witch. You can do magic." Dumbledore said. Dumbledore finished explaining to me and my family about everything about the Wizarding world, the Ministry, owl mail, quidditch, Voldemort, everything. It's a good thing Aunt Ali and Uncle Jazz gave me a cat, because that one of the three pets I'm allowed to bring.

* * *

**it gets better i promise, please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

We decided to go to London for the rest of the summer, most of us Charlie couldn't get off work and Sue wasn't going to leave him here. Sam, Jake and their packs couldn't come either but I am still super exited. Looks like I'm going to be using mom and dad's presents sooner than I thought. On our first day In London mom and Aunt Ali took me shopping at DiagonAlley. Uncle Jazz, Uncle Emmet and dad went to try and make one of those guards laugh, Rose went with them. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme stayed at the house to finish unpacking. Aunt Ali said "Why don't we go to Ollivanders first, getting a wand sounds exciting." "Aunt Ali, we don't have any wizard money we have to go somewhere to exchange it first." I reminded her. "To Gringotts it is." Mom said.

We walked into Gringotts to find about 100 goblins sitting on stools behind long counter. We walked up to one of them and exchanged some money. "Where should we start." Mom asked "I think Aunt Ali wanted to see me get a wand." I replied. "Yes I do, let's go," she added. We went to Ollivanders, his shop was kind of worn down and dark. Ollivander had many wands, after trying several I finally found one that felt right. If Aunt Ali was a human she would have been crying she was laughing so hard. I looked like such an idiot waving around different wands breaking things. The first one flew out of my hand the third shot something blue and slimy past Ollivander's left ear, and so on, but I finally found one. It is a 7 inch maple wand with a unicorn hair center. "Let's go to Flourish and Blotts next." I asked. At Flourish and Blotts we got all of the required books and I picked out a few books that looked interesting. Then as I was walking past a shelf with a book called _Vampire Attacks _when I realized that Wizard blood smelled much different normal human blood did. Wizard's, smell different, kind of strange and completely unappetizing. "Mom, Aunt Ali why do wizards smell different than normal humans, they smell really unappetizing." I asked them. "You're right they do have a strange smell to them, I guess that is what magic smells like and they smell a-lot less appetizing but you can still smell the humanness," Answered Aunt Ali. "It's 4:30 and we promised we would be back by 5:30. Why don't You and Alice go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and get her uniform while I go pick up the rest of the supplies and meet back at the Leaky Cauldron at 5." Suggested Bella.

Aunt Ali and I got back to the Leaky Cauldron a little after five, mom was already there. We got back to the house around the same time as everyone else and then we all went to dinner. When we got back Grandpa Carlisle and I played Boggle. I can never beat him because he knows all those medical terms so I lost as usual. Then I went to bed thinking "I can't believe I'm a witch, it's so unreal" Then I remembered I only said goodnight to mom so I thought loudly "goodnight daddy" and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Renesmee if you want to go hunting with us you have to be down in the next 5 minutes, and this is the only chance you'll get before heading off to school." Aunt Rose called at only a slightly raised tone from downstairs, but I could still hear her. "I'm coming" I said as I put on some shoes and raced downstairs. I hadn't hunted in almost two months. I could go a-lot longer than normal vampires because I could eat human food but I still needed blood. "finally you're down I haven't hunted in two weeks and look at my eyes they are that awful red color, I do not look good in red." Aunt rose complained. Uncle Jazz walked into the room saying "jeez rose being thirsty makes you really cranky, lets go."

We set off into the woods a few miles away. Daddy and Uncle Emmet heard a few bears so they set off in that direction Aunt Rose, mom, and I went off to find a herd of deer. While Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Aunt Ali, and Uncle Jazz when off to find a different herd. A singled out a deer at the edge of the herd and waited for my moment. Then sprung forward at its neck and snapped it. I always try to catch it by surprise and kill it quickly because I wouldn't want to make it suffer unnecessarily. I think I'm getting better at this there is no blood whatsoever on my clothing, Aunt Ali is going to be so happy. She hates it whenever I ruin a perfectly good piece of clothing hunting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Wake up Renesmee," dad calls from my doorway. Not even bothering to speak I just think _five more minutes daddy, please. _"Okay" he says, "I'll wake you up after I make breakfast for you." About ten minutes later I get up and get dressed before Aunt Ali can come in and make me put on something I really don't want to wear. Then I went downstairs into the kitchen, I sit down and eat my breakfast. Dad went to go get everyone from their rooms so we can all go down to the station.

We got to the station at about 10:30 and went to go find Platform 9 ¾. We found platform 9 and we found platform 10 but no 9 ¾. Then we saw a family with standing by the third column between platform 9 and platform 10 with a girl who looked to be about my age. "Are you sure that's how you get on to platform 9 ¾," said what seemed to be her mother. " Yes mum that's what the ministry worker said and I saw a family with a bunch of redheads do it as we walked over." We rushed over "hi I heard you mention platform 9 ¾ are you going to Hogwarts too" I asked. "Yes I am, I'm Hermione by the way, what's your name." she asked me. "I'm Renesmee, but most people that aren't family call me Carlie or Nessie." I replied. "I heard you talking about getting on to the platform and I was wondering if you could tell me how to get on because I have no idea." I asked her. "Sure, from what I understand you have to be a witch or wizard and walk straight at that wall and you'll go through to the platform." She walked up to the platform and without even a tiny hesitation walked straight through it. Then walked back out. "So that is what you're supposed to do, I wasn't sure it seemed kind of farfetched but I guess you can do just about anything with magic. This all really new to me seeing as I'm a muggle born." I like Hermione. She seems like kind of a know it all but she also seems nice, friendly and trustworthy, and she is definitely brave. I can't believe she walked through the wall without even the tiniest hesitation. We said goodbye to our families and got our things and went through to the platform and waited for the train to get there.

"so you're a muggle born too?" Hermione asked. "Umm… not exactly it's kind of hard to explain and if I did you probably wouldn't believe me." I told her. Then I thoughtt I can show her. "but I can show you." I said as I projected my memories to her. I knew this wasn't breaking the rules because wizards already know vampires exist they just don't know much about them. They think were all horrible uncontrollable bloodsucking leeches. I don't really blame them seeing as many of us are. I showed her my memories of Nahuel explaining what I was to the Voltri, I showed her all the good vampires. That's what I call the vampires who are not mean uncontrollable monsters. I showed her a few memories of my family and of when Dumbledore came and told me the news. "oh my goodness that is so cool how you can do that, and those Voultri sound like awful people," and on and on she went, asking tons of questions. You have to admire her desire to know everything she can about anything. But I was right not once did she say I was disgusting or a monster or anything along those lines. I knew my instincts weren't wrong about her.

The train rolled into the station about 10 till 11. We got on and found an empty compartment. I let out Jasmine (I decided to name my cat after jasper) and Emma is the owl Uncle Emmet and Aunt Rose surprised me with this morning. She is a Northern Pygmy Owl, she is very small only about 8 inches tall with a 16 inch wingspan and weighs about 2 ounces, so she can only carry letters. Emma is light brown and white. Surprisingly Jasmine and Emma get along very well; Jasmine hasn't tried to attack her once. For the next ten minutes me and Hermione chatted and got to know each other better when just before the train left two boys walked in. "Do you mind if we sit here, everywhere else is full, we procrastinated outside until the last minute." He asked. "sure, it's no problem." I said. "Oh by the way I'm Ron and this is harry." Ron said. Harry had black hair that was all over the place, glasses and a scar on his forehead. Ron was a redhead and had dirt on his nose, I wonder if I should point that out to him, but I needn't have worried Hermione took care of that for me. "Ron you have a bit of dirt on your nose right there." She said as she rubbed her nose in the spot where he had dirt.

We were fast friends even our pets liked each other which is saying something seeing as we have two cats, two owls and a rat, none of which tried to each other. About an hour and a half into the two hour train ride Hermione reminded us that we had to put on our robes. During School hours, holiday dinners, and the first day dinner we have to wear a white collared shirt with your house tie and black pants, shorts, or skirt under your robe. The rest of the time we can wear whatever we want. We all put on our robes and put our pets back in their cages. I looked out the window to see if I could see it yet. Hogwarts looked completely different than any school I've ever seen. It was a castle whose rooms just happened to be class rooms. I immediately loved it. When we got off the train the largest man I had ever seen, he looked like a half giant was waiting for us. Then informed us that it was Hagrid the Gameskeeper, he was the one who had explained everything to harry and that he actually was half giant. He was standing off to the side bellowing "First years over here, First Year's over here." So that's where we went. It turns out the first years get to Hogwarts by magically self rowed row boats, 5-6 per boat. Hermione, Harry, Ron, a boy named Neville and I were put on boat 3. Hagrid rode on the first boat that led the others.

When we walked into the castle everyone was already eating, while we waited in an empty corridor. Hermione and I were standing at the edge of the group, Harry and Ron had gone off to help Neville find his toad, when this arrogant nasty boy named Draco Malfoy came up and started flirting with me. Well I am half vampire. He was trying to impress me with his long wizarding bloodline and I was just nodding politely not really liking him. But then he took it too far, He started talking about how his father had told him that a nasty vampire human half breed was coming this year but not to worry that he would protect me but then I lost it there. I hissed at him loudly and menacingly, suddenly the room got very quite but I didn't notice I was a little busy telling him off. I told him what a jerk he was and how completely wrong he was and about how my family was vegetarian vampires and so on an so forth. So now the whole school knows I'm a vampire half breed, what a great way to make friends now everyone is scared of me except Hermione and hopefully Harry and Ron. "Hey why didn't you tell us you were half vampire." Ron whined. "Because that is so cool, well it is as long as you're a vegitarian vampire." He added. No worries with them the only problem I'll have is soothing their hurt feelings because I didn't tell them.

While everyone was busy whispering about me and me and my friends were worrying about the rumors getting started now no one noticed that a cat was weaving through our legs heading toward the front of the group. That is until it suddenly changed into a human. "Hello I am professor McGonagall, I am the transfiguration teacher, the head of Gryffindor house and Deputy Headmistress here at Hogwarts." Then she told us what we were supposed to do when we went into dining area and what the houses were and such. But then to my extreme delight she stopped mid sentence to say "Mr. Malfoy I will not have you whispering about any of my students like that whichever house you get put gets 20 points deducted." She told him when she heard him whispering something nasty and untrue about me to one of his friends "but professor its true, Renesmee Cullen is a half vampire…" he complained but she cut him off. "yes I am aware of that but I know for a fact that she is not going to sneak into everyone's dormitories and suck their blood." She said. "eww, that would be gross, Malfoy first of all I eat mainly normal food and second I only drink animal blood and third wizard blood smells really unappetizing." I said slightly, I mean very annoyed at him.

Professor McGonagall told lined us up alphabetically and we walked into the room. There in front was a hat, the sorting hat, sitting on a stool. Professor McGonagall went up to the front and began to call out the first years names from a list she was holding. "Renesmee Alice Cullen" McGonagall said clearly and loudly. I was up. I walked to the stool grabbed the hat and sat down. My body seemed to do this of its own accord I felt kind of detached, I was that nervous. "hmm… where shall I put you, very smart Ravenclaw would love you but what's this. That's quite a lot of bravery you've got there. I think I'll go with." That hat said in my mind then he bellowed "GRIFFINDOOR," To the whole room. I went and sat down at the end of the table next to these two redheads who looked like Ron. A few people later came Hermione. She walked up to the hat eagerly, sat down and put it on her head. Her sorting took some time, compared to the others. But mine did too. Then suddenly "GRIFFINDOOR," Hermione came and sat down next to me. "Were in the same house I'm so excited, at least I'll have one friend in my house." We continued to talk quietly until we heard Neville Longbottom being called. He was in our boat and seemed nice but also a clumsy and forgetful. I wonder what house he'll be put into. To my surprise the hat was on his head for 10 seconds tops before the hat shouted "GRIFFINDOOR." The sorting went on and on, Harry and Ron were also in Gryffindor. When finally Professor Dumbledore stood up and gave a short speech and reminded us that we were not to go into the forbidden forest. Which is kind of pointless because the name kind of implies dangerous and scary, I mean who would want to go in there.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own harry potter or twilight**

Chapter Five

A few weeks later in care of magical creatures

Renesmee's POV

"Today we will be learning about werewolves." Hagrid said. Everyone stood up a little straighter, interested. He gave them a basic introduction. What they were, that they changed during the full moon and so on. "and who better to teach us about werewolves than a werewolf." said Hagrid. A man walked out of Hagrid's hut and introduced himself "Hello. I'm Remus Lupin. As Hagrid has said I am a werewolf. I'm here to teach you a bit more about us than your textbook does." Said Lupin. He explained everything. What it was like to change, the part some werewolves played in Lord Voldemort's scheme, every little detail. This was really interesting for me because I only knew things about werewolves like the La Push packs, but there really shape shifters. I felt really bad for the nice werewolves of this type, like Lupin everyone sees them and automatically assumes there evil.

Later that day

Renesmee's pov

Me, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting in the common room along with some of our yearmates hanging out when I remembered that we had to finish a project in Herbology. Me and Hermione's were only half done. "Holy crap Hermione we have to finish out Herbology project I just remembered it's due tomorrow." "Oh my gosh your right. We have to go to the library, hopefully we don't get caught." It was 10:00 and everyone was supposed to be in their common rooms by 9:00. "Harry! We have to finish ours too." Ron told harry.

So we all snuck out of the common room and into the library with no problems and were finished by midnight. Since we had no problems getting there we were a little overconfident on our way back and didn't notice Mrs. Norris standing outside the library. So when we ran into Filch outside our common room we were totally surprised. "My office now." Filch snapped at us. We followed him silently. "For walking around the castle after hours I think I'll give you detention with Hagrid." We all perked up a bit, Hagrid was the best this would be fun. Then Filch said "wipe those grins of your faces, by detention with Hagrid I mean in the forbidden forest. Hagrid is only there to make sure you don't get eaten by something." Okay now we were scared

* * *

**In the next chapter we get to the good stuff. Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry i haven't posted in so long but i lost my charger so my computer was dead but i found it so here it is chapter six and chapter seven is coming soon**

* * *

Chapter Six

The next day in Defense against the Dark arts

"Okay today we are going to review all the spells we have learned so far in class." Said Professor Quirell. **(Voldemort is not on the back of his head)** Good thing I thought, since we had detention in the forbidden forest tonight. I touched Hermione's wrist and showed her this. She nodded at me agreeing. After class we went to the library to learn a few more defensive spells because Filch had definitely freaked us out while Ron and Harry jacked some food from the kitchen because we had to meet filch write before dinner and have detention during it. So we met in the common room to eat and we showed them the spells we found.

I checked my phone for the time. We had to go to Filch's office. "Off to Hagrid's now, follow me." Filch said when we arrived at his office and walked to Hagrid's. "Here you go Hagrid." Filch said and walked back to the castle. "Okay guys." Hagrid said cheerfully. "Were going to search the forest for what's been upsetting the creatures, I've even been finding a few dead. Something's hasn't been right in there for about two week now. I don't expect you to find anything because if you go off the path you're likely to get hurt by something but as long as you stick to the path and to fang you'll be fine." Hagrid told us. "Wait," Hermione asked "won't you be coming with us." Hagrid replied "no, no, I'll be searching off the path and I don't want to risk any of your necks by taking you there." Oh yay as if we weren't scared enough thought to myself. We headed into the forest.

About a half hour later

We were all pretty nervous and jumping at every sound, thinking we were going to get eaten by something and fang didn't help much because he ran off to chase a squirrel about 10 minutes ago. "I thought squirrels slept at night," said Harry nervously. We all wanted fang to come back. "so did I but apparently we had to find the one weird nocturnal squirrel in this forest and fang had to chase," Ron said but he stopped mid sentence because we had just gone through a clump of bushes to find a ring of centaurs looking at the sky. "um what do we do," Hermione whispered, "should we run?" Ron asked. "That's probably a bad idea." I said. Then the centaur in the middle of the circle noticed us. _Crap,_ I thought to myself_, we know nothing about centaurs we were supposed to learn about them next week so we've got no idea what they're going to do to us and they're carrying bows and arrows_ so that just scared me more. "What are you doing here," he asked. I looked around everyone was too scared to say anything but then I remembered wait I'm a half vampire even if they shot me with one of those arrows I wouldn't get hurt and magic affects me less than it does others so I was pretty safe. So after that realization I told the centaur why we were there, while he had half of his people aiming bows at me. "well, we got detention for wandering around the school after hours, and for our detention we had to help Hagrid, the games keeper, find out what was upsetting the creatures." He hand signaled his archers and they put their bows down. "so you are not with he who must not be named?" he asked us. Harry got the guts to speak this was more of his kind of question, "no we aren't, are you he asked. The centaurs relaxed after that and told us no they weren't which Voldemort and that they were studying the stars for answers when we stumbled upon them. Then they asked us who we were. Hermione told them who she was first, then Ron, then harry, then me. Then the lead centaur asked Ron if he was a pure blood. Ron said he was. Then they asked Hermione if she was muggleborn and she told them she was, then they asked me if I was entirely human, and I told them I wasn't, I was a half vampire. "Then you are to succeed, the stars have told us that a pure blood, a mudblood, a halfbreed, and one who has defeated him before shall defeat him again." The centaur told us. "but isn't Voldemort still half dead, are you telling us that he is gaining strength?!?" Harry asked alarmed "Unfortunately I am, and you four must stop him."

* * *

**did ya like it please review. If you have any questions or ideas just pm me.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Then you are to succeed, the stars have told us that a pure blood, a mudblood, a halfbreed, and a scarred one shall defeat him again." The centaur told us. "but isn't Voldemort still half dead, are you telling us that he is gaining strength?!?" Harry asked alarmed "Unfortunately I am, and you four must stop him."

Renesmee's POV

"but how are we supposedto stop him if we don't even know where he is." I asked. "Or what he's up to," Ron added. "we can help you with that." The Centaur said. We spent most of our detention time with the centaurs. They told us that Voldemort was somewhere in the forest and he was gathering recruits, mostly the forests darker creatures and his old followers. "Guys, we've got to go before Hagrid starts to worry about us we're supposed to be back in two minutes and I'm not sure where the hell we are." Harry informed us "Plus I can't see a thing farther than 3 feet away it's so dark," said Hermione. "Um well I can see fine, and I can smell Hagrid's cabin from here so I think I could lead us back." We were almost back when we heard rustling in the bushes and a low growl. "what is that," asked Ron, "It sounds like there's something in the bushes." Then all of a sudden a squirrel runs into the path with fang close behind. "I found Fang." I said jokingly. "and I've found the rare nocturnal squirrel." Hermione said while laughing, we had gotten all freaked out over a squirrel and Fang. "HOLY CRAP" Ron shouted "What's wrong," asked Hermione worried "s s spiders." Ron said pointing at a line of spiders heading deeper into the forest. Harry started laughing and I was trying really hard not to laugh, but I lost the battle and soon me and Harry were laughing hysterically. I mean Ron was scared of these teeny little spiders. Hermione shot us a dirty look and went to go comfort Ron. It's so obvious they like each other, once this whole Voldemort thing is over i'm going to get them together. Then all of a sudden my phone started ringing it was Aunt Ali. "Hi, can I call you back in a few minutes I'm in the middle of a detention in the forbidden forest with Ron, Hermione, and Harry." I told her. "no, this can't wait," she replied "I just had a vision about you and your friends, so stop walking now all of you and put me on speaker." Harry, Ron, Hermione come here my Aunt Alice had a vision about us and wants to tells ASAP **(I love that word, well I guess it's not really a word but watevs) **"Okay were all here" Hermione told Aunt Ali. "Tell me where you are." She asked "we're in the forest" Ron said "No, I mean give me details I need to know exactly where you are," Alice said. So we proceeded to tell her exactly where we were. "Okay you're definitely where my vision happened. Do you think you could go off the trail back to the school because there's an ambush set up for you just around the bend in the path, five men all in black cloaks with the hoods up and silver masks. I think they may be death eaters." Aunt Ali said this all at vampire speed so I was the only one who understood it she must really be worried about us to forget that Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't understand her. "Okay thanks for the warning, Aunt Ali, I'll try to lead us around them I'll call you once we get back to the common room." I told her "love you bye," Aunt Ali said and hung up. "Okay we've got an ambush up ahead so were going to have to go off path I'll try to lead you best I can." I said "Wait, there are spiders out there," Ron said nervously "Well its either spiders or evil Wizards your choice. And don't even thing about choosing the Wizards because I will drag all three of you around them. We are not about to walk into a trap." I said Hermione and Harry reluctantly agreed it wasn't usually his style to sneak around instead of stand up to the problem it wasn't my style either but I wasn't suicidal I know we have no chance of beating five fully trained wizards who know all sorts of dark magic. Ron was still looking nervously at the forest so I ended up half dragging him when all of a sudden a delicious scent hit me, Mountain Lion! YUM. Wait what the hell why is there a mountain lion, wait two mountain lions in the forbidden forest. Well I guess now is as good a time as ever to hunt, I wasn't planning on going for a couple of days though. This must be part two of their trap just in case we tried to go around them. "Okay we have a minor problem there is a mountain lion on each side of the path, which the death eaters probably put there just in case we had the bright idea of going around the path like we're doing now." I whispered "You call that a minor problem" demanded Hermione "I mean what are we supposed to do now we can't fight a mountain lion." Honestly what does she think I hunt bunnies "we'll see stay behind me and don't let it see you." I said and walked forward before they could argue. Once the mountain lion was within sight I crouched down and waited for the right time……. And Leaped at its throat, and snapped it in half, killing it before it even noticed it was under attack. "Holy Crap Renesmee" Hermione breathed. "What this is no big deal, if you want to see something really cool you should see Uncle Emmet hunt a bear or one of Uncle Jake and Uncle Jazz's fighting matches those are scary." I informed them but I don't think they were paying much attention just staring at the mountain lion. "Well I shouldn't let it go to waste" I said and went to go drink its blood. "What." I said when I was done "Did I get some on my clothes or something" I asked "no, no" said Harry. "It's just one thing to know you're a half vampire and another thing to see it." Hermione finished for him. "Carlie, let's go before the death eaters find us so lead on." Ron called softly**(I decided Carlie should be her nickname because it's a whole lot shorter then Renesmee and it's her middle name.) **"Okay" I said cheerfully now that my thirst was quenched. We made it out of the forest without any more problems except that Hagrid was freaking out because he thought we'd gotten lost or something. So we had to calm him down and convince him that nothing was wrong and that we were fine. On our way back to the common room we debated on whether we should tell anyone what had happened but we decided not to, we didn't want to work anyone up until we had more information.

during free period the next day

Renesmee's POV

"We have to find out more about what kind of creatures Voldemort might be recruiting." I told Hermione, Harry, and Ron. We were sitting in our usual spots me and Hermione on one couch and Harry and Ron across from us on the other. In the corner of the common room next to the stairs. It was just us today, we were usually joined by a few of our year mates or Fred and George. "We could head to the library and get some books on the Forbidden Forest and its creatures" Hermione suggested. So we headed to the library. We found that the creatures most likely to help Voldemort would be Boggarts, Dementors, Red Caps, werewolves and Vampires. "We have to find more information about them and how they can be stopped." Harry said "and we should probably do it soon it's almost Christmas break" Ron added "maybe we could each research a creature over the break." I suggested "Great idea Carlie, Ron why don't you do Boggarts, apparently there quite common so your parents will probably know a-lot about them. Harry you can do Dementors, Carlie you can do werewolves and I'll do red caps, oh and Carlie maybe you could find out what covens would help Voldemort and have your family try to convince them otherwise." Said Hermione

A week before Christmas break

"Guys there's been a change of plans for me my parents have decided to go visit Charlie in Romania so I'll be staying here" Ron told me and harry as he sat down next to us we. Harry and I were cramming for a potions test we needed to memorize the antidotes to various potions for the next day. "cool Ron now you can stay with me and I won't be alone." Harry said "I told you, you could come stay with me over break my family would love it but you were all I don't want to impose. Ron you can come if you want now that you're not going home for the holidays." I said but before Ron could answer Hermione came downstairs "Harry, Ron, Carlie guess what." Hermione said slightly bummed "my parents won a Cruz for two to Florida in a raffle so I have to stay here." Hermione said glumly. "don't worry Hermione, my invitation of staying with me over the holidays is now extended to you too." I told her excitedly I really wanted her to meet my family. "really, your family wouldn't mind." She asked perking up a bit "They wouldn't mind at all they'd love it especially Aunt Ali I'm sure she is already planning a shopping trip and a Barbie Hermione session." I told her "Hermione looked slightly alarmed "don't worry it'll be fun and aunt Ali will make you look super good." I told her "can she do anything with my hair, because it's a disaster I mean look at it." She asked me getting into the idea of Aunt Ali giving her a makeover.

On the train to London

"I can't believe your family is letting all three of us come over for all of break." Hermione exclaimed "How are they going to fit us all, I mean jeez Renesmee how rich are you anyways." Ron said slightly jealous "well you save a-lot of money with the whole not having to eat thing, Carlisle has been a doctor since the 1700's and any member of my family can get a major discount on anything just by batting their eyelids." I replied. "Oh" was the only reply I got I hope he's not mad at me. I didn't want to say anything so I just showed Hermione my concern but she gave me a look that said not to worry he was fine. "Harry I think Hedwig wants to get out of the cage," I said while I fed Emma who was sitting on my stomach as a lay a cross the seat a treat "or she just wants one of the treats I'm feeding Emma. I would pass you one but I'd squish Jasmine." I said Jasmine was asleep next to me. Then we heard the bell which meant that it was ten minutes until we arrived at the station. So we started getting all our things together and finished just as we pulled into the station. We walked out into a mob of parents. "Carlie where is your family, oh that's right they can't get passed the barrier." Ron said "There probably waiting for us on the other side" I said and started walking towards it when a man with long blond hair grabbed my arm. "I am Lucius Malfoy Draco's father, and let me tell you that you will soon regret humiliating my son and associating yourself with them" He spat as he nodded towards Hermione, Ron, and Harry then let me go and walked towards Draco. "well he is definitely part of it." Hermione said, it being Voldemort's followers. Well lets go, I can't wait for you guys to meet my family. Then someone else walks up to me and says "Are you Renesmee Cullen?" oh great I thought to myself "Yes I am" I replied then the others noticed I stopped and walked over "come on Carlie lets go," Harry said. Then they noticed I was talking to someone "oh sorry I didn't realize you were talking to someone, who is this." Harry asked me "I have no idea they just walked up to me and asked who I was." I told him "who are you anyways" I asked her. "I'm a reporter for the daily prophet and I wanted to ask you some questions." The reporter told me "Umm okay but I can't be long or my family will start to worry." I told her "don't worry it won't take long." The reporter said. She then continued on to ask me if I was really a vampire, I told her I was a half vampire. Then she asked me how old I was, well I have the body and maturity of an 11 ½ year old girl but I was only born 7 years ago. I grew at an accelerated rate for a while going from newborn to five year old in 1 year. The reporter asked me a few more questions then said good bye and walked away. "Okay lets get to the barrier before someone else stops me." I said and we half ran to the barrier and then out the other side and nearly ran into my family."Mom, Dad, Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Grandpa Charlie, Uncle Emmet, Aunt Rose, Aunt Ali, Uncle Jazz, Uncle Jake, Aunt Leah, Uncle Seth!!!!" I screamed and hugged each of them and introduced them to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. We started walking to the cars Mom wished Hermione good luck being Alice's new Barbie doll and then did a little happy dance because she was spared of being dressed up for the next two weeks which sent Hermione into a giggle fit. Uncle Emmet and Harry were talking sports, Uncle Emmet wanted to learn about quidditch. And Ron and I were chatting with Dad, Uncle Jazz and Uncle Charlie and dad reading everyones mind burst out laughing. "Who thought something funny" I asked him "I was just laughing at Ron's reaction to us apparently he didn't thing we would be so normal." Dad said. This caused Ron to blush, "Don't worry Kiddo, I had the same reaction when I was finally trusted with the information that my daughter was married to a vampire my best friend's son was a shape shifter, and that my 18 year old daughter had a child half breed and had just been changed." Grandpa Charlie told Ron but the second part was directed at mom and dad. "Charlie could you tone down on the annoyed vibes your giving me a headache and starting to make me annoyed at Bella and Edward." Uncle Jazz called over to Charlie. "Sorry." Charlie said. Then I remembered the whole Voldemort thing. I projected an image of the stack of books in our trunks to Harry, Ron and Hermione as a reminder that we couldn't forget to get all the information we could while we had the chance. We weren't about to let Voldemort take over again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At the Cullen's House

"Come on Harry, Ron I'll show you're rooms." Dad said and led them upstairs. Harry and Ron are in Dad's old room. Two beds had been added. Hermione was with me in my room. We put our stuff down and waited for Ron and Harry. They were meeting us in my room. "We're here, what's so urgent." Harry said. "we need to get my mom in on our plan so she can shield us from my dad, I don't want him reading all this from our minds and doing something stupid" I informed them. They looked kind of shocked but it's the truth my dad has a reputation for being overly protective and doing something drastic to protect those he loves so hopefully my mom will get here soon.. And here she is. "Hey Nessie what's up." We explained to her our plan and she agreed to help us as long as we didn't put ourselves unnecessarily at risk and if there was time call them for back up.

We went back to the main house. "What do you guys want for dinner?" Esme called from the kitchen. Then just as we were about to answer Uncle Jake, Aunt Leah, and Seth came in. "So what s for dinner." Seth said loudly as he walked into the house. "what are you dogs doing here." Aunt Rose hissed. I swear she really needs to get over that. "Uncle Jake, Aunt Leah, Seth what are you doing here!" I said excitedly as I ran over to give them a hug. I introduced them to Harry, Ron, and Hermione while Jake explained that Emily was out of town and they wanted good food and since no one else could cook they came here. We ended up having burgers and fries. Well half of us anyways. Rose and Jake had their usual showdown, Rose says something about dogs and Jake says a blonde joke and Rose stomps off. Then Emmet follows her and they do who knows what but judging by Dad and Jaspers reactions its probably PG 13 at the least. They can be so gross sometimes and they don't even lock the door, bad memories 'shudder'. Alice got a vision and went upstairs with Jasper. Carlisle went to his study to run some tests for work tomorrow and Esme and Dad went to the music room. The wolves left, so it was just us and my mom. We went out of earshot so the rest of the family couldn't hear us. "okay mom are you ready to help us run some tests?" I asked her. "Depends, what are you going to do to me?" Mom asked. "We just want to see how magic affects you." Harry said. "With Renesmee magic used directly on her have less of an effect, and magic used indirectly at her work just fine," Hermione said. "What do you mean by indirect magic?" mom asked "like if you used Wingardium Leviosa on me to try and get me to levitate I might go up a few inches and come back down, or if the wizard or which who was casting it was especially strong I might hover at a foot for a few seconds. However if you used Wingardium Leviosa to cause a log to levitate over my head and drop it, the log would most definitely fall on my head " I explained. "Okay I get it, so where should we start," said my mom

We experimented on my mom thoroughly. We tried various spells on her, none of them had any effect whatsoever. Then we tried indirect magic which worked fine. And potions had no effect whatsoever either. So that means that when were fighting vampires we can only use indirect magic, hopefully the fire charm will work we didn't really want to test that one on my mom. Well if it doesn't work on them we could at least encircle them with a ring of fire and hope Voldemort and his other followers are too busy to put the flames out. Speaking of his other followers it's time to get cracking on the books we brought with us hopefully we will have all our information together by the time break is over.

We spent the rest of break relaxing and hanging out with my family. Alice took me and Hermione shopping. She also gave Hermione a complete makeover and Rose gave Hermione some hair care and styling tips. Thank goodness for me because I'd been debating if I should hint that her hair could use a little work, but problem solved. Harry showed Emmet and Jasper how to play Quidditch and they played out in the baseball field, Grandpa Carlisle joined them when they wanted to play a game and needed even teams. Harry bruised Emmet's ego though when he repeatedly beat him at Quidditch. Ron spent some time in La Push with the wolves and learned a thing or two from Aunt Rose and Jake about cars. He couldn't wait to show his dad, something about a Ford Angela and flying. (get it) We also spent a-lot of time reading about the creatures helping Voldemort. Or Tommy Ridiculous as I like to call him, Dumbledore told us about him while he was at school, but not into depth. I wish he had though because maybe we could find out of weakness or something that would give us an advantage over him. So far all we've got is that we're expecting him, great advantage.

h


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm really sorry I haven't posted in so long. My computer was broken and I just got it back today. But here it is Chapter 9.**

Chapter 9

On the train back to Hogwarts

"Carlie that was so much fun, your family is great." Hermione said as we found an empty compartment. "Thanks I told her." We were all talking about random stuff until we Ron noticed that Harry was just sitting in the corner not saying anything. "Harry what's up." He asked. "I was just thinking about Voldemort coming back, we can't let that happen look at how much havoc he caused the first time he came to power." I know, we're doing all we can but we just don't have enough information." I said

That night

"Hermione." I whispered "Hermione wake up." I said. But she just rolled over. But then I thought it would probably be better if I did alone anyways less chance of getting caught. I soon as I walked out of the common room I heard some footsteps just around the corner. _Oh no it's Filch_. So I ran at vampire speed towards the front door but it was locked. At least filch wasn't anywhere near me, I do not want to get caught sneaking around at night. Who knows what sort of rumors that would start, not to mention I probably wouldn't get the chance to do this again. _Alohamora! _of course. "Alohamora." I said as I pointed my wand at the lock on the door. "Click." It unlocked and I headed towards the forest and looked for any signs of wizards, Boggarts, Dementors, Red Caps, werewolves or Vampires and then I smelled it not far away there was a Vampire, a werewolf, a wizard, and something that smelled like something I've never smelled before it smelled like magic, lots of magic and just a tiny bit of human, and an overpowering smell of evil and hate. It was awful. _That must be Voldemort. _So I crept over careful not to make any sound that the vampire might hear.

The vampire was walking towards Voldemort

"what do you want vampire." The wizard said

"I have come to offer my assistance, with your plan, but there is something I ask in return."

_Holy crap, that's Victoria! How is she alive I thought Dad tore her to pieces and burned her, way to be thorough dad. She must not have burned properly. And wait I recognize that voice that's Malfoy's dad. OH MY GOSH. If they realize i'm here and recognize me I am DEAD. Seriously I'm talking torn to pieces and set on fire dead._

"What is that?" Voldemort asked

"I want to eliminate the Cullens, I tried an army of newborns and it would have worked but they had help from those Dogs" She spat "If you can help me capture their precious Renesmee to lure them in and help me kill them I will help you in anyway possible with your plan.

"And how do you plan to kill a bunch of vampire's." demanded the wizard, Lucius

"Once I capture their precious Renesmee they will come running. With your help we can kill them all except Edward I want him to live, and I want him to watch me kill his mate Bella, he killed my James I kill his Bella. And the rest of them, they helped kill James, and they helped foil my plans, so they will die too.

"I will think about your offer, but first tell me how you can help me." Moldywort asked

**So what do you think weren't expecting that were you. Oh and the werewolf she smelled was Fenir Greyback, he was just listening to this in the next chapter I'll tell you what he said.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's short but it's the second chapter I've posted today. The next one will be longer. Promise**

Chapter 10

After the conversation.

"Hermione, Hermione, Wake up," I said urgently, while shaking her. "what time is it." She asked sleepily. "I don't know but you have to get down to the common room fast, I'm going to go get Harry and Ron." I told her as turned to go and get them "okay Carlie but this better be important." She said grumpily as she put on a jacket and some slippers.

"okay so whats the problem." Harry asked sleepily "did I ever tell you guys about Victoria?" I asked urgently "Ya wasn't she some crazy evil vampire that was out to get your mom, but your dad killed her before she could." Ron asked "That's her I said except apparently my dad didn't do a thorough job burning her because she is alive, slightly scorched but alive and offering to help Voldemort with his plan if he helps her kill me and my family except for my dad she wants him to live, alone." I blurted out in a rush. "so what do we do," exclaimed Hermione. "well she can't kill your family without help right, and the only way Voldemort can help her is if he succeeds with his plan, so if we foil that then she will either get killed in the process or will be alive but have no way of getting to your family." Harry said "that is brilliant," Ron said "but there's only one problem, we can't stop Voldemort," Ron shuddered as he his name "unless we know his plan." Ron said. "we do know his plan," I said "I stayed and listened to him tell her what he needed. Oh and Ron it helps if you call him Moldywort or Tommy Ridiculus it makes him seem less scary." I informed them "that's a good idea I always feels so stupid shuddering whenever I say his name and a feel even more stupid when I say 'you know who' or 'he who must not be named'" Hermione said and Ron nodded.

**I just wanted to end the chapter on a happier note than Voldemort and Victoria are gonna kill us all so added that last part making fun of Voldemort/moldywort/tommy ridiculus/ and the list goes on and on. He has the best name to make fun of I could just list 100's of names to bother him with. Oh and i know i told you you were going to find out about fenir greyback and the plan and i promise i will write it as soon as i remember what it was, i wish i had a tape recorder that could just record my thoughts because i had a great idea but i have completly forgotten it. but don't worry i'll either remember this one or come up with a new one by next week.**

**Thanks for reading!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

This is still part of the conversation in chapter 10

"From what I overheard Voldemort is going to have Victoria kidnap all of the muggleborns, and many other students he'll probably take at least students and hold them hostage. But he'll take them little by little to scare us. Then demand that we hand over Harry or Fenir Greyback will bite the students. Once he has Harry he will use his blood to create a body for himself then kill you. Once he's done that he's going to take over the school, and then go for the ministry." I shuddered. Moldywort is awful he has to be stopped. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were staring at me speechless. Then Ron said "how are we supposed to stop him we can't stop Victoria from kidnapping people, and once he has someone we can't do anything because he'll either have them killed or bitten." Ron said quietly. "we can't stop them from kidnapping people but we can control who he kidnaps." Hermione whispered terrified. _Wait why is she terrified by that line hold on_… Then Ron blurted out "Hermione you can't you'll get yourself killed I won't let you!" Ron shouted at her. "what other choice do we have." Said Hermione and then she got up and went to bed.

The next morning walking to breakfast

"Hermione you can't sacrifice yourself to moldywort, it's way to dangerous." Ron said

"I don't like it anymore than you do Ronald but what else are we supposed to do let him take all the students, at least if I go with of muggle tracking device you can find his camp even if it's magically protected and we can stop him before he kills innocent people." Hermione said convincing herself as much as Ron

Me and Harry were walking a little behind them, "He should really just ask her out." Harry said quietly so they wouldn't hear "it's so obvious they like each other." He added. "but not to them their both convinced the other doesn't like them." I told him

"that's ridiculous." He said

"is it." I replied

"Yes."

"then why don't you ask out Ginny?" I said and watched his shocked expression

"I, I,. How did you," he said embarrassed

"exactly." I said and walked to join Hermione and Ron **(I just had to put that in, anyways on with the story,)**

We walked in and sat down at the far end of the Gryffindor table the only people near were some 7th years who wouldn't be listening to a bunch of 1st years. "okay so from what I understand their going to take the first person tomorrow night." I said and then we began perfecting our plan. Hermione was going to be the only one in the common room so she would be an easy target for Victoria to capture, then Hermione was going to play stupid like she doesn't know what's going on. She will have a locator on her bracelet and in her pocket so that if she lost one or got it taken away we would still have the other. Hopefully Voldemort would not have thought that any of us would use muggle means to track his camp because his only protection is a shield around half the forest that magic just bounces out of so you can't cast spells from inside to outside or from outside to inside unless you're Voldemort.

Hermione's POV

_I can do this, I can do this, no I can't no I can't, I have to stay calm she can't know you're nervous. _These thoughts were running through my head as I looked at the page of my book without really seeing it. _Breathe, breathe, deep breaths maybe ron was right this is a bad idea, no get yourself together this is our only chance, I can do this. _"oof" I said as Victoria grabbed me and put her hand over my mouth so I couldn't make any noise. Which is a good thing because if she hadn't I don't think I could have stopped myself from screaming, risking any chance of our plan working.

I could feel myself moving impossibly fast, and made the mistake of opening my eyes. The forest was a blur, Victoria was making turns extremely fast too fast. _I'm gonna be sick._ I thought, but then we came to an abrupt stop and I was spared the honor of puking all over myself. "I have come with the first captive a muggleborn, Hermione Granger.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Alright if any of you are actually still following this then YAY I feel special. But I'm pretty sure I've lost my whole five person audience, well it was probably more than that but I don't feel like checking right now. But anyways I was having major writers block with this story then I kind of gave up on it and I didn't really think anyone would care all that much but I've recently gotten a few people adding this to their alerts which got me thinking, I hate it when authors randomly abandon their story while I'm still reading it so why should I do that to other people even if there are only like three people still reading. So I thought I should finish it even though its been about a year since I've updated, but better late then never!**

Hermione's POV

I woke up feeling strange, the funny thing is I don't remember going to sleep. The last thing I remember is Victoria telling Voldemort she brought me. Oh lovely, they must have knocked me out and I didn't even realize. I looked around to assess my surroundings expecting to be in some sort of cold dank dungeon or something. Where they would find a dungeon in the middle of the forbidden forest is beyond me. So unsurprisingly I was not in a dungeon randomly placed in the forbidden forest, I actually wasn't even in the forest anymore but in a house. And a very large one at that, and also very old, and not only was it extremely creaky but it was also exceedingly creepy. Though that could have something to do with the fact that in this house could be, a phsycotic evil powerful, wizard, vampire, and wereworlf or all three. Plus there may be some random death eaters running about and MERLINS PANTS! Was that a snake! Oh yes it was. A snake, A SNAKE just slithered past me like this was normal behavior, why the hell was there a snake in this creepy house. Well this is just bloody brilliant not only do I have to worry about psychotic evil wizards, vampires and werewolves possibly being in the house but I have to worry about a huge and I mean huge snake slithering about that I know for a fact is in the house. Well this is just great, I am never sacrificing my self for the good of wizarding kind ever again! I have done my duty now Carlie, Harry, and Ron better hurry up and get me the hell out of here. "Nagini has just informed me that you have awaken," I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around to see Voldemort standing in the doorway with the snake by his feet. "Now Lord Voldemort doesn't want to see anybody get hurt, but it just takes so much work to control Nagini," he said feigning innocence in that overly dramatic way that one uses when they want the other person to know their blatantly lying but doing it so the other person can't make a rude retort because that would make them look like they were in the wrong. I couldn't bring myself to be polite even in a tone that was clearly rude to the most evil wizard of all time, the person who killed Harry's parents, Not to mention Ron's uncles and who knows who else he's killed. He held the wizarding world in a reign of terror for an entire decade! So I settled for just glaring at him. "It would be so much easier to control her if I knew that the person I was protecting was worth my protection." He continued. This was all total bs, you would have to be a complete idiot not to realize he was just fishing for information. "and how would I do that." I squeaked doing my best to sound terrified. I had decided to play along and live to see tomorrow because I honestly wouldn't put it past him to just Avada Kedavra me right there on the spot if I had slightly pissed him off, he had an entire castle full of muggleborns like me and he's not picky with his mudbloods, their expendable barley above houseelves and muggles. I thought bitterly. "Well you could give me the password to the Griffindor Commonroom, I have great use of it and it would make me so happy if you would tell me what it was." He continued. They probably totally beefed up security to get into the common rooms so he needs the password to get in instead of just dark magic. My guess is he's hoping to get to Harry if he can sooner rather than later. I can't let him find out that I'm friends with Harry then because he's do damn noble for his own good and would probably hand himself over in a heartbeat if Lord Riddiculous here said he'd kill me if they didn't hand Harry over or something like that. But I couldn't lie to Voldemort, he'd know I was lying and that would put us all in a worse situation than we are now. "my patience wears thin mudblood, I tire of your Gryffindor bravery, that bravery and nobleness will get you nowhere, if you continue to try and defend your housemates I will cease to control Nagini because you are too uncooperative for me to bother to let you live," He snarled. I guess he thought my freaking out trying to think of a plan was me being brave and taking on for the team… "The Gryffindor password was pig snout," I blurted out a plan suddenly coming to me. You see I wasn't lying because the Gryffindor password was pig snout but that was before winter break and it had been changed several times since then. I hoped I had bought Renesmee and the others enough time to get me out of here before he realizes that I gave him the wrong password.

* * *

Little did she know that back at the castle Reneesme was giving Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall some very believable BS about how they remembered that Hermione's bracelet had a tracking system in it because her parents had read an article about a girl who got lost wile taking a walk in the woods by her house and was only found because she was wearing one of those bracelets so her parents had decided to get her one because she often went for a walk in the woods and they wanted to make sure that they could find her if she got lost one day and she had liked the bracelet so she decided to just keep wearing it and brought it with her to Hogwarts.

**Yay! Chameleonare is back and ready for writing! I am going to finish this story even if I have to pick all my friends and random reviewers brains for ideas! Well anyways I hope you like the new chapter I know its kind of a different style than the rest of the story but I think its better and I hope you do too. My English teacher says my writing has improved immensely over the past year but that doesn't count unless you guys like it too and I won't know if you do unless you review so press that magic button! PLEASE it makes me feel special and inspires me to write faster! And I'm ramnling aren't I, I should probably delete like half of this but I I'm too lazy plus I really really want to get this posted and i'm going to ****stop typing now! OH AND ALL IDEAS ARE WELCOME I LOVE LOVE LOVE NEW IDEAS.**

**Thanks for reading :D**

**XOXO,**

**Chameleonare**

**PS. Please Review!**


End file.
